


I Dream of You

by GoBobe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I sneezed out a porn have fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoBobe/pseuds/GoBobe
Summary: For once, Pyro owns something that poses more answers than questions.
Relationships: Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	I Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, i had 2 dreams now where i’ve sucked engie’s fat cock as pyro, so i guess i have to write it now. I tried to recreate them with a few changes to make it coherent instead of, y’know, dreamspace. 
> 
> ctrl+f: they both = skip to the good part

As much as his and the other team were too skeptical to accept it, Pyro was still human. What was in their pants was as good a guess as any, as was their identity in any regard, but the fact remains. Pyro is still human. 

Everyone on the team took care of themselves to different extents. The most high maintenance and obvious being Spy, the most secretive and unknowable being the Pyro. No one had ever seen Pyro outside of their suit, so no one knew how they ate or brushed their teeth or showered. It had been like this from day one. And, again, everyone was bothered by it to different extents. Scout was terrified of the mumbling maniac and steered the most clear of them out of anyone, while the Engineer… 

The Engineer saw the Pyro as a challenge. He knew plenty of secrecy, especially concerning their identities, was a crucial feature of the job, but as a man of science, he could never stop craving the information he didn’t have. He didn’t even want their name or their past life. He just wanted to know how they ate and brushed their teeth and showered and what made their brain tick the way it did and why they were such an ever changing enigma no matter what angle they were approached from. 

It was entirely by accident the first time the Engineer discovered Pyro owning something that answered more questions than it posed. He’d approached Pyro after their battles were done for the day and asked if he could go through their locker for old flamethrower parts. He was planning to implement them as a flamethrowing feature in an experimental sentry he was building. Pyro enthusiastically gave a thumbs up and watched while he carefully opened the surprisingly clean locker and started looking around. He’d actually already found some promising mechanisms on the floor of the locker and had already bent down to pick them up when he heard Pyro yell, scramble over him, and take something from the top of the locker before running to the corner of the room and cowering over… whatever it is they took. 

The Engineer yelled in surprise as he was jumped over and followed after Pyro as they tried to flee. He stood over the fire-retardent ball currently trying to make themselves as small as possible, facing the wall. Engineer simply raised an eyebrow and tapped them on the shoulder. Instantly they sprang up with their hands behind their back and stared at the Engineer with an unreadable expression. 

“So, uh,” the Engineer tried. “Whacha got there?”

The Pyro shook their head and tried to back further into the corner. 

The Engineer looked around, making sure no one else was in the room, aside from the administrative cameras, of course. The engineer thought a little, then shook his head at the ground and chuckled under his breath. This was a shot in the dark, and he was probably wrong again as he had been so many other times he’d assumed anything about Pyro, but it was worth a shot.

“Look, Buddy, everyone’s got a secret or… in Scout’s case “not so secret” stash. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Pyro was… taken visibly aback. 

Engineer’s eyes widened when he realized his shot in the dark actually hit the mark for once. He laughed and put a hand on Pyro’s shoulder.

“No, really, I won’t rat you out or nothin’. Everyone’s got one. You don’t gotta show me or anythin’, but if you’d left it there, I wouldn’t’ve said nothin’.”

The Pyro shifted their weight from foot to foot nervously as the engineer reassured them. When he gave his word that he wouldn’t say anything, Pyro seemed to relax a little and let the hand with the photos drop to his side. Flipping and flying through the air, one stray photo fell out of Pyro’s hand and landed gently on the ground. 

To be honest, the Engineer was scared of what he’d see when he looked down at the photo Pyro dropped. He knew the Pyro was somewhat deranged, so whatever was in his stash probably wasn’t vanilla to say the least. Pyro hadn’t realized he’d dropped it, so the Engineer took a breath to steady himself and bent down to pick it up. 

Where he expected snuff or something equally as deplorable, he was… pleasantly surprised to find simply a picture of an erect cock. Pyro quickly snatched it back as it was handed to him and the Engineer heard a whimpering noise from inside the suit. 

“Oh, Buddy,” the Engineer tried his best to comfort them. “It’s okay. You ain’t the only one on the team who likes cock. I know the spy swings both ways, and somethin’s goin’ on between the Doc and Heavy.”

He paused, deliberating if he should volunteer what he was about to say, and figured it might put the Pyro more at ease.

“Hell,” he said quietly. “I’m partial to it, myself.”

Pyro froze. Of all the things the Engineer had theorized about Pyro, being ashamed of liking cock was one theory he’d never even dreamed of. His head swam with all this new information and he didn’t even realize one gloved hand had grabbed another.

Pyro took the Engineer’s hand and squeezed it. Engineer wasn’t sure what was going on under that mask, but appreciatively squeezed back. Then, before he even knew it, Pyro had trapped him in a hug. 

Now it was the Engineer’s turn to feel taken aback. Pyro was known to be affectionate, but Dell had never been on the receiving end of it. There were times on the battlefield that he himself wanted to hug Pyro for guarding his buildings so vehemently. Hell, there were times that he’d saved his ass so thoroughly that Dell wouldn’t’ve been opposed to servicing the suited mystery. It only occurred to him in the moment that Pyro had hugged everyone else but him. He wondered why, before it clicked in his mind. Pyro was only shy around him, Pyro was never known to share personal information with anyone except Dell, and now, Pyro was hugging him.

Testing his theory, Dell moved a leg in between Pyro’s and was rewarded with a subtle grind from the masked marauder. He had no idea what he was feeling, but that was all the proof he needed. Pyro had a crush on him, and to be honest, he guessed he had a kind of crush on them too. 

The Engineer broke the contact with an audible whine from the Pyro, before he nudged his shoulder towards the lockers and smiled. 

“C’mon, let’s put those back. Then you can come watch me work on the flamethrower.”

He ended the sentence with a wink and Pyro sprang onto him with another hug. The engineer pushed him off playfully before they put everything back and Dell grabbed the parts he wanted. 

They both walked down to Dell’s private lab and as soon as the door was closed, Pyro was on him like a dog in heat. To Dell’s great surprise, Pyro lifted their mask just above their mouth and started kissing the life out of him. Dell wished he could’ve gotten a better look at what their mouth looked like, but the brain in his dick was telling him it didn’t matter as Pyro’s mouth worked wonders on his own. Dell was no stranger to making out, but Pyro’s energy was on another level. Pyro explored his mouth like he was dying of thirst, licking Dells teeth, drooling over his lips, and sucking on his tongue. Dell about lost feeling in the knees when Pyro pulled out that last trick, and he dragged them to his desk with little fanfare. 

On the way, his sex-adled brain finally registered a few things about Pyro’s mouth. Their skin wasn’t white, but it wasn’t quite brown or black either. The bit of their face that was showing was neither masculine nor feminine, but it was scarred all over, and their lips were surprisingly a little mangled. He hadn’t even noticed while he was being kissed, so he guessed it was purely aesthetic damage, but he didn’t comment before he pushed that mouth back onto his own. 

Dell grabbed and squeezed the body under the suit with gusto as Pyro resumed their enthusiastic exploration. Again, it wasn’t like he could tell what he was feeling under the very thick fabric and rubber, but Dell tried very hard to let the Pyro know he was wanted. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen between them considering this was the first time possibly anyone on the team had seen Pyro’s skin. 

Dell pushed Pyro off for a second to catch his breath before trying to speak.

“Not trying to push ya into anythin’,” he panted. “But I gotta know what I can and can’t do for ya, big guy.”

The Pyro put a finger to Dell’s lips and he saw the mouth smile. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but it seemed like Pyro knew what they were doing as they began tugging Dell’s pants to the ground. They knelt in front of him, knees splayed and mouth smiling maniacally.

Dell watched with his own mouth agape as Pyro nuzzled his face into his hairy leg. He heard Pyro take a strong inhale and Dell felt his hardening dick twitch in the open air. And then, Pyro started sucking on his inner thighs.

Dell about doubled over as teeth and tongue and suction were used to worship his legs and balls. He wasn’t sure how Pyro became so talented at this, but for the moment, he didn’t care. No girl or guy had ever serviced him like this and he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle much more.

And then, Pyro wrapped their unsurprisingly hot mouth around Dell’s cock and dived forward, deepthroating and swallowing around him like a pornstar. Dell doubled over and held Pyro’s head as the mute minx grabbed his ass and pulled back, using the purchase on his ass to drive him back into their throat. Dell got the message, and desperately fucked their face.

It didn’t take long at all for the Engineer to climax and it didn’t seem to bother the Pyro at all that they were choking on cum for a few moments before Dell pulled out and let go of Pyro’s head. 

Before Dell even had a chance to recover from the orgasm that rocked his world, the Pyro had already pulled their mask back down and sat on the floor, looking up at the entirely debauched Engineer like they hadn’t just given him the best blowjob of his life.

Once Dell recovered enough to see where the Pyro had gone, he slipped onto the floor with him and looked them in the eyes.

“Sweet Mother o’ Mercy, where’d you learn to do that, Pyro?!” Dell asked, exasperated. 

The Pyro shrugged and laughed before Dell was pulled into another hug. A sense of peace engulfed the both of them as they sat in each other's arms. Dell sighed and squeezed his best friend back. 

“You sure you don’t want anything in return, Buddy…?” Dell asked quietly.

He felt Pyro vehemently shake their head into his neck before he was pulled closer.

Dell shrugged and smiled.

He’ll take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sneeze, if you find spelling errors or whatnot, lemme know so I may refine the sneeze.


End file.
